


Muddled

by DoNu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dark, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Humor, Some Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNu/pseuds/DoNu
Summary: This story will probably be the darkest thing I've ever and will ever write: It's THAT dark.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Zushi, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_I don't remember much....  
I remember walking home and I remember turning on Netflix on the fancy tv my mother's new boyfriend bought her._

_I'm not allowed to touch it but the temptation had been too much.  
Hacking into my siblings account was easy so I didn't have to be scared about messing up the recently watch list since noone expected me to dare touch the large 95" and paper-thin gadget._

_I sit on the floor because i wanted to leave as little evidence as possible.  
_ _//The lights behind the screen flickers alarmingly bright and the screen for a second seems to represent a flowing puddle// it's a bit alarming but the episode of my life obsession keeps playing on normally behind the unfamiliar effect._

_That is where my memories grows fuzzy.  
When I wake up and can think more clearly I'm no longer infront of a tv.... not even in the house._

_"This is......_ this place is _"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh..... what's going on?"  
I sit there really confused, _how am I dreaming something like this when I was just watching TV?_ **-Gasp-** "SHIT!? Did I leave the TV on!?"

My largest fear rose to the surface, _this can't be real, that means it's a dream of sorts? I must be asleep but I don't remember ever falling asleep!  
_

I think for a bit and come to two possible outcomes:

1.) I actually fell asleep and is still sleeping.  
2.) I was knocked unconscious (perhaps even killed?) by someone catching me in the act.  
  


_I must be asleep, I don't think the dead even can dream something like this._  
With that I spent the first 10 or 15 min trying to wake myself up without success, _Darn it! I need to wake up before they find out I was trying to watch TV!_

After more nerve wrecking tries, I just give up and decide it's time to focus on what is around me.  
"This is so surreal...." 

I look at all the anime around me and look at myself that not so surprisingly, was also pretty much all anime.  
"Everything is just like it was before I somehow lost consciousness and ended up here." The only thing i didn't know was how my face looked.  
Since there was not reflective surface in this dreaded tunnel. "......what do I do now?"

"Excuse me? you there child"

"...." I point to me and there infront of me stood a smal man drawn as a bean.  
It took a bit of self-constraint not to react rudely, Like laughing.... "y-yes?" He hands me a white round tag with a -good luck- and leaves.

"......"  
My heart was then slowly filled with dread.   
_Possessing a tag like this meant I had to do the exam?_ I look around for an exit but don't spot it no matter how hard I look.  
"No way..." 

While I knew what would happen (a smallest of comfort), I also knew I wouldn't make it.  
"Even if I manage to get to the second test of this exam, how will I hunt a large boar like that? how will I climb a deadly cliff or beat a tower filled with criminals?"

I lose strength in my knees and hug myself.  
I crawl into myself like I was used to do while in danger, _Running is impossible, surviving here alone is unthinkable_ ".... resisting is fruitless".

* * *

**-Bing-**

A door is opened from somewhere in this tunnel and unbeknownst to me, it's the main protagonist.

* * *

"Hey there bud, you okay?"

"hmm?" I turn my empty eyes to see everyone's favorite.  
He helps me back up and I simply stand there like a frozen pice of ice, _Aaaaa so this is how I die?'_

"I'm Tompa, a bit of a veteran around here, you must be a first timer right?"  
Tompa fronts a friendly face I already know is just pretend and I think to myself... _At least I can avoid this person_.

"Y-yes, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" I try and leave but his grip on my shoulder hardens.  
I toss a quick eye and notice how my elusive behavior pissed him off.

"You alone? noone here with you?"  
I don't think he means it in such a perverted way but I do know he's not beneath violence or abandoning me tied up in a corner.

"......" I pretend to stop then when he lets go I quickly bolt with out so much as a peep.

"H-Hey!?!"  
Tonpa can't follow me in this crowd and I end up ramming right into someone.

-oof-

"ow!" the both of us complain from the impact.  
  


"Hey you okay Gon?" A familiar voice asked the person under me.

"y-yeah...." He sits up and I open my eyes to see the main protagonists surround me curiously, disgruntled and surprised.

Leorio picks me up from Gon and sets me back down "What's the deal kid?"

"S-sorry...:" I crawl back into myself remembering that I was running away from Tonpa.  
  


"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Kurapika asks me and I look at them propperly.  
I look back down shaking my head -no- and Gon (who I had crashed into) stopped frowning and instead looked more curious than before.

"What's your name?"  
He asks.

".....!?!" I'm about to speak when I hear Tonpa coming closer and in a last effort I rush behind Gon, hiding.

* * *

"H-hey?!" Gon isn't prepared to be used as a hiding spot but he pauses when he feels the boy shaking.

"...." He was making himself as small as possible "Why are you hiding?"

"Oh! there you are!"  
A man walks over to them and Gon feels the strange boy tense.

"He's a bad man...." 

"bad man?" Gon mutters back confused and the boy nods against Gon his face tightly pressed against the yellow bagpack stuck on Gons back.

"Man you sure are a fast one" The 40ish year old man looks seemingly very harmless to Gon.  
The boy quietly refuses to acknowledge the stranger before them.

"who are you?" Leorio asks.

Tonpa holds up his hands "Me? I'm Tonpa, I take this exam often"  
He front's the friendly version of himself but only Leorio seems inclined to belive it.

"Often you say?"

"Well yes, it's a pretty hard test the further in you get and they switch examiners and tasks yearly" Kurapika and Leorio found this to make sense.  
But less sense of why Tonpa hadn't given up after all the failed attempts.

"I'm a bit of a veteran so if you need to know anything about the ropes I'm your guy" his helpful offer seemed harmless enough.

"Thanks, but why were you chasing after the kid right now?" Leorio was still suspicious.

* * *

I refuse to move.  
And when Tonpa moves left I move right and when he moves right I move left. "Geez, he really dislikes me it seems".

Tonpa turns to Kurapika and Leorio  
"Like you guys I found him hunched on the floor and wanted to check on him since you don't normally see any kids under 16 here yk?"

 _Bunch of crap!_ I thought but said nothing about it.  
"!!!!" 

Someone was patting my head.  
"It's alright, you don't have to hide" Gon said.

I pleadingly make a face of dissaproval but decide to trust him "A-Alright" I step out but hug his arm tightly.  
"......." 

"....well" Gon doesn't shove me off of him yet.  
He let's me hug him and turn to Tonpa instead "Then Mr. Tonpa, can you tell us about the exam?".

"Sure, what part interest you more? the pepole or the trials?"

"The pepole?"  
Gon points out.

Tonpa gladly begins wheeling them in with an in-depth introduction of pepole he'd seen before or talked to earlier.  
"-So, that is why you'd want stay from Hisoka". Tonpa finishes. 

We all look on as the now dead guy is carried away on a stretcher.  
"......" I'm less afraid of his carcass then I am of the thought that it could be me soon.

"Oh, we never got your name earlier" Gon remembered.

"....." I flinched then looked at Gon.  
"I.... I'm Hal...." 

"Hal?"

I panic thinking i just gave them a random name!  
"Harlow... Hal is just short enough.... Hal is good enough" I babble on.

"I see, yeah it fits you"  
Gon seems undisturbed about my obvious blunder. I feel relief and relax my grip on his arm.

"Now seeing we got that out of the way" Tonpa cuts in and rummages through his bag and pulls out a can for each of them.  
He hands one to me but I push it back shaking my head. "you sure?" he asks.

I nod seriously.  
_I figure since noone wanted to drink them, you'd put weird things in it (I want to say it, but im too chicken shit)._

I see Gon open it and I stop him before he can drink it "What?" He looks at me confused.  
"It's bad! Don't drink it!" I scold Gon.

"Why not?" he argues and I fiddle then suck in air and some last min courage.

"Don't accept drinks from strangers! it's bad!"

"......"   
They all (Leorio, Kurapika and Gon) look at me stupidly.

I dont give up "Who just walks around with free soda?! it's either gone very bad or something very bad has obviously been added to it!" I will my them with wise words.  
"Stranger danger! don't drink it! it's bad!"

Leorio who was about to swallow, thought about it then spit it out.  
Kurapika decided to just pour it "I can't argue with that logic" he turned to Tonpa "No hard feelings right?" Kurapika looked a bit intimidating.

Gon sniffed the can "It does smell a bit off" He handed it back to Tonpa "Sorry"  
Tonpa was forced to play it cool now when his ploy had been thwarted.

"No problem"  
He took a swig from a "Safe" can. Then he excused himself, gave me a foul glare and left.


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY Tonpa left and I could calm down.

My legs were even shaking and I wasn't even aware of it.  
"Hal, how did you know the drinks were bad?" Gon asked.

"Common sense" I said.

"You are very well informed" Kurapika pointed out.

"Well it was a lesson well learned"  
I nodded to myself cryptically "Not everyone is ... _that_ nice."

"Eh! really?"  
Gon was baffled as the dark implication flew over his head.

I shrugged.  
  


"Luckily we didn't drink any"  
Leorio said that and someone rushed past us to the toilet holding a familiar half empty can. Kurapika saw and thanked heavens for Hal calling Tonpa out.

"Did you come here alone? how old are you?"   
Gon asked two questions at the same time.

"I'm 13" I decide to ignore his first question since I didn't trust him with my problem yet.

"Eh!?" the three looked shocked.

\-------------------<<<<<

"13!?" Kurapika compared Hal and Gon.   
Gon was just roughly a year younger than Hal but the quiet boy was so tiny. Wa~y to tiny, to be near the size of a 13 year old.

\-------------------->>>>

"...... It's because I'm short isn't it?" I could already translate their cartoony shock without asking about it.  
 _I'm used being teased about it so I'm not surprised_.   
  


"Ah...." Kurapika and Leorio caught themself in the act.

"But you are so tiny!" Gon however, knew no shame.  
  


"Gon!!!" Kurapika freaked out as Gon compared out heights; then, and I kid you not.  
Gon slipped his hands around my waist and hoisted me up randomly so, I was dangling a bit in the air.

"!?" I clutched Gon's shoulder by instinct.  
I was surprised he was strong enough to pick me up like a doll. 

"You are so light! I can't belive it...." Gon was so enamored by our size difference he didn't notice how uncomfterble I was.

"Eh...uhm....!"  
I didn't know what to do.

"Gon! don't just randomly pick others up like that!" Leorio scolded and took me away from Gon and paused "huh?" He tested my weight by lowering me then raising me like I was some sort of dumbbell.

"LEORIO!!!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"What?" He asked Kurapika.

"....*whimpers*...." He turned to me and I was tearing up.  
"Pu-Put me down! Please..." He sat me down dumbly.  
  


"oh...yeah, sorry" he apologised.

"Geez the two of you" Kurapika glowered at Gon and Leorio, "Have you both lost the concept of human decency?"

"But Kurapika!" Gon defended.  
  


"......*Strict mom stare*.... apologize"

"Y-yes..." Gon shrunk.  
Then turned to me "I'm sorry, Hal".

"I-It's o-okay.... I was just a bit shocked" I felt bad at them having to apologize to me.  
It felt weird and unnatural. "So how old are you?" I mirror Gon's earlier question.

"Oh I'm turning 12 in about a month or so!" He has already bunched back from Kurapika's scolding.

I nod and ask him a few more things about himself until the test finally starts.  
I follow them but my mind is again plagued by worry. 

**> >>>\- Later while running->>>>>>**

I was doing pretty good so far.  
As long as I didn't strain myself with talking or running even faster than now at least. Kurapika looked fine, Gon was chatting and running.

Leorio was the only one with some normal limits.  
"....Are you okay?"  
  


He looks at me "huh?....yeah I guess why?"

_I guess my concern wasn't wanted.  
  
_ "N-Nothing!"   
I looked away and rushed faster ahead and knocked right into someone rolling past with a skateboard.  
  


"ouf!"

  
"ouch!"  
Both me and my victim tangled and rolled on the floor.

"-The Hell!?" That person rightfully growled.

I had a feeling I knew who it was "S-Sorry! I'm very sorry!" and I was right.  
  


"....urgh, whatever"  
The runaway ex-assassin grunted "where did my board go?" He sat up while I was still struggling to find my arms and legs.

"Oh! it's there!" I grab it and hand it back.  
  


"Thank's"

"But I.... you don't have to thank me, really... I tripped yo-"

"Hal! you okay?"  
Gon jogged back and saw me with another boy our age.  
He stopped next to us and picked me up easily from the floor, patting the dirt of my clothes. "There!"

".....thank you Gon?"  
I was a bit perplexed but not for long.

"Who are you?" Our second protagonist asks.

"I'm Gon"   
  


Looking at them two "Nice to meet you!" I shoot in a greeting.  
I want them to get along like they would before I somehow got mixed in. "I'm Harlow! what is your name?"

"Killua"

"Killua? then how old are you?"   
Gon took control of the questions.  
  


"I'm turning 12 soon" Killua said.  
  


"Just like me!" Gon forgot to be on guard.

"What about you?" Killua looks at me.

"13.... "

"WHAT!?"

Even Killua has a similar reaction.  
Was I really that tiny? _By now I don't even have the energy to refute that kind of reaction._

".....But he's really tiny" Killua whispered to Gon.

Gon nodded and whispered back "Yeah, but I don't think he's lying about his age".

_Oi! whispering infront of me is really rude!_ I wanted to say.  
"....ha ha ha.. ...." But i don't. I just stand there politely. "Should we get going?" I ask.

*Stupid pikachu face x2* ....... "Right!"  
Both Killua and Gon remembered the exam.

We begun running again.  
Soon seeing the group and Leorio and Kurapika worriedly looking around for us.  
When they see us their faces relax "There you are!"

"Sorry" I look very apologetic.

".... no, I'm not scolding you or anything" Leorio said.

"Who is this?" Kurapika notices Killua.

"Oh, that's Killua!" Gon introduces Killua to the group.

"yo" Killua raised his hand in a simple greeting.

"I'm Kurapika and that's Leorio"  
Kurapika exchanged the greeting.

It all happened differently.... given, since I altered it.  
But everything still seemed fine.


End file.
